


Remember the runes and remember the light

by Feanoriel



Category: Attila's Treasure - Stephan Grundy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, General ts for Rhinegold spoilers, M/M, Spoilers, traumatic flashback
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: Le vicende di Rhinegold sono ormai storia e mito, l'oro del Reno è perduto per sempre e nessuno venera più i vecchi dei ... ma la storia di Hagan e Folkhari non è ancora finita.





	Remember the runes and remember the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/gifts).



‘ _Vediamoci sotto la_ Nibelungenturm, _questa sera, alle 8. F._ ’

Colui che un tempo era stato Hagan, il figlio bastardo di Grimhild la veggente, lo sciamano che aveva camminato lungo le rive del fiume della morte, lo scudo che aveva protetto il re dei Burgundi, strinse ancora una volta le dita attorno al pezzo di carta stropicciata, su cui stavano scritte quelle poche, sporadiche parole.

Un tempo, forse, avrebbe sospettato una trappola celata tra quelle lettere - lettere _romane_ , non le rune che sua madre e Gundrun sapevano riconoscere e tracciare, ormai scomparse per sempre tra i meandri del tempo- che fosse una maledizione, un incantesimo od un oscuro presagio. Ma quei tempi erano ormai passati, e il messaggio non era nient’altro che un semplice pezzo di carta con poche, brevi parole scritte a penna, il cui inchiostro si stava ormai sbiadendo, data la frequenza con cui Hagan si era rigirato tra le mani il biglietto, nel corso di quella lunga, lunghissima giornata.

Lo aveva trovato nella sua cassetta delle lettere quella mattina stessa. Non vi erano dubbi che il messaggio fosse indirizzato a lui, ma il mittente rimaneva un mistero, e nemmeno il pressante interrogatorio a cui aveva sottoposto la portinaia gli aveva rivelato alcunché.

Hagan digrignò i denti, che balenarono per un attimo sotto la luce del lampione come le zanne scoperte di un lupo. In questa vita, lui era un semplice studente squattrinato, non il fratello bastardo di un re, non il pupillo dello sciamano di Attila, non il fratello di sangue dell’uccisore di Fadhmir.  
Che diavolo avrebbe potuto volere il mittente di quel biglietto da lui? Perché darsi tanta pena e fatica per trovare il posto in cui viveva, e lasciare quell’ enigmatico messaggio nella sua cassetta della posta?

Ad ogni modo, lo avrebbe presto scoperto.

Mancava circa una mezz’oretta all’ora prestabilita, e le strade di Worms - strade di asfalto, e non di pietre romane ben tagliate, così diverse da quelle su cui aveva camminato così tanti secoli prima, in un’altra vita- erano ancora affollate di gente, ed Hagan scivolò in mezzo a loro come un’ombra, il lungo cappotto nero che sventolava dietro di lui, mosso dalla leggera brezza della sera. 

Vi era stato un tempo in cui alla semplice vista del suo viso, e dell’oscuro buco dove un tempo si trovava il suo occhio destro - ora di occhi ne aveva _due_ , e il suo viso pareva quello di un ragazzo di poco più di vent’anni, non più quello dell’uomo di fronte al quale le madri nascondevano i bambini dietro le proprie gonne, i cristiani afferravano le croci che portavano appese al collo, mentre i pagani facevano altrettanto con il martello di Donars, sussurrando parole di scongiuro tra sé e sé, e perfino i più temibili e i più valorosi tra i guerrieri di suo fratello distoglievano lo sguardo, turbati. 

E Hagan ricordava bene i loro sguardi, così come i sussurri che, inevitabilmente, si levavano alle sue spalle. _Bastardo, figlio di una strega,_ mirk-alf _, sodomita, warg, traditore_...

In quella nuova vita, invece, nessuno parve far caso a lui, ad eccezione di un paio di suoi conoscenti, sparsi tra la folla, a cui rivolse un frettoloso cenno di saluto.

Arrivò sul Nibelungenbrucke pochi minuti prima dell’ora prestabilita. Stagliata contro la luce del sole morente, la Nibelungenturm si ergeva alta ed oscura sopra le acque scroscianti del Reno, simile ad un silente guardiano che vegliasse sopra Worms, così come un tempo Hagan aveva vegliato su quella stessa città, dalla sua postazione sulla vecchia torre di guardia romana, quella torre che ormai non esisteva più.

La corsia pedonale del Nibelungenbrucke era ancora gremita di gente, perfino ora che la sera stava calando sulla città, ed Hagan si fermò per un istante, la mano posata sul parapetto, ad osservare i possenti gorghi che le acque del Reno formavano sotto di loro, illuminati d’oro e d’arancio dalla luce del tramonto. Nella sua vecchia vita, era stato capace di udire i sussurri delle creature che popolavano il Reno fin da quando era bambino, sussurri che lo spingevano ad errare durante le ore notturne lungo quelle stesse sponde, l’oscurità della foresta e il rumore delle onde che lo avvolgevano e lo cullavano nel loro freddo abbraccio, come una madre che offra rifugio al proprio figlio tra le proprie braccia.

Ma ora, in _quella_ vita, il fiume per lui era come muto, e l’unica cosa che Hagan poteva udire era lo scrosciare delle acque contro il greto del fiume e contro i massicci pilastri del ponte. Non sapeva che ne fosse stato delle creature che un tempo abitavano il Reno, delle fanciulle-cigno e dei mirk-alf le cui voci aveva udito fin da quando era bambino, se fossero ancora lì, tutt’attorno a lui e alla gente che ancora s’attardava sul ponte, o che fossero scomparse del tutto, la loro esistenza priva di significato in quel nuovo mondo che non aveva più spazio per sciamani, _gudhjia_ , valchirie e _spae-women_.

Il campanile della Nibelungenturm batté le otto, distogliendolo dai suoi ricordi, ed Hagan notò che, non distante dalla massiccia arcata che reggeva la torre, appoggiato contro il parapetto, vi era _qualcuno_ , qualcuno che si stagliava contro la luce del tramonto, impedendo ad Hagan di vederlo chiaramente.

A differenza degli altri passanti sul passaggio pedonale, intenti a chiacchierare tra loro, o a dirigersi verso le proprie case il più in fretta possibile, quella figura pareva in attesa, incurante del rumore delle macchine o delle biciclette nella corsia accanto alla loro, o della gente che gli passava attorno. 

Hagan fece un respiro profondo, e, con ampie falcate, gli si avvicinò. Nella sua vecchia vita, non aveva mai provato paura quando sollevava la lancia per gettarsi nella furia della battaglia, il _wod_ di Odino che gli incendiava il sangue, e certo non l’avrebbe avuta adesso.

Si fermò solo a pochi passi dalla figura sul ponte, che ancora gli dava le spalle, e Hagan si lasciò andare ad un secco colpo di tosse, nel tentativo di attirare la sua attenzione. Stava ancora pensando a cosa potesse dire per sciogliere quella situazione spinosa - _qualsiasi cosa_ , non era mai stato bravo con le parole, né in questa vita, né nell’altra- quando la figura si girò verso di lui, e Hagan si ritrovò a fissare il volto di uno spettro, un volto scaturito direttamente dai sogni e dai ricordi della sua vita passata, un volto che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare, malgrado fosse stato ormai da tempo sommerso dalla marea dei secoli. 

«Non hai perso la tua abitudine di apparire all’improvviso dal nulla, vedo, _Hagan_ » mormorò quello, la voce calma appena colorita da una lieve nota ironica. «Ti stavo aspettando.»

Il suo viso era esattamente come Hagan lo ricordava, lunghi capelli d’oro pallido che incorniciavano un volto dai lineamenti delicati, un’ombra di barba bionda che copriva appena la mascella ben disegnata, occhi d’un azzurro chiaro che si puntarono con fermezza nei suoi, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo.

Hagan non poté rispondere. Le parole gli si erano tutte bloccate in gola, niente avrebbe potuto esprimere ciò che provava in quel momento, il turbine di emozioni che la mera vista di quel volto gli fece scaturire.

Erano tanti i volti che popolavano i suoi sogni e i ricordi della sua vita passata, volti che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare, nemmeno lì, nemmeno ora, una vita ed un’era dopo.

 _Gundahari, Gundrun, Grimhild, Gebica, Waldhari, Saganova, Sigifrith_... tutti nomi e volti che, per lui, non erano meno reali di quelli dei genitori o dei fratelli che aveva in _quella_ vita, o delle persone che camminavano per le strade di Worms.

E tra quei volti vi era anche quello della persona che, contro ogni logica, si trovava di fronte a lui, alto e bello come se non fosse passato un solo giorno dal momento in cui lo aveva aiutato a curarsi le ferite nella stanza che Hagan un tempo aveva condiviso con Waldhari, nell’immenso accampamento di Attila, la luce del tramonto che creava barbagli di fuoco sui suoi capelli d’oro. 

« _Folkhari_?» mormorò Hagan, alla fine, incapace di credere ai suoi occhi, quegli occhi che, nella sua vecchia vita, non lo avevano mai tradito, se non in quell’unico, fatale istante in cui la spada di Waldhari era riuscita ad insinuarsi sotto il suo elmo. «Tu?»

«Io» la luce del sole baluginò sui suoi denti candidi. «Certo, nessuno mi chiama più così da tanto, tantissimo tempo. Come immagino che tu non ti chiami più Hagan, giusto?»

«Già» per contrasto con la bella voce di Folkhari, la voce che un tempo era stata capace di incantare re e atheling, la voce di Hagan suonò perfino più aspra e cruda. «Ma non me ne frega niente. Se vuoi chiamarmi Hagan, fallo.»

Non gli importava se la sua famiglia e i suoi amici di _quella_ vita lo conoscevano e lo chiamavano con un altro nome. Lui era sempre stato Hagan, nella sua mente e nei suoi ricordi, e si rese conto di _quanto_ desiderasse che l’altro lo chiamasse così. Come se avesse vissuto fino a quel momento in un sogno, e solo la voce di Folkhari, pronunciando quel nome, il suo _vero_ nome, lo avesse risvegliato. 

«Hagan» ripetè Folkhari, ancora una volta. Piegò la testa e sorrise, del medesimo sorriso che gli aveva rivolto così tante volte, quanto cantava per lui nella sala dei banchetti di Gundahari, in un’altra vita.

« _Hagan_. Non sai quanto ti ho atteso» la voce di Folkhari era bassa, ora, ed Hagan poteva quasi percepire tutta la tristezza, tutta la solitudine, tutta la nostalgia che si celavano dietro quegli occhi azzurri, ben nascosta dietro il suo sorriso accattivante. «Ogni volta che ti sognavo, ogni volta che vedevo il tuo viso nei miei ricordi, io _sapevo_ che eri reale, sapevo che non eri solo un prodotto della mia mente. E ora ti ho trovato, ora, dopo tutti questi anni …» rise piano. «Mi ricordo ancora quando ascoltavo gli sciamani parlare delle anime che ritornano nella Middle Garth quando Wyrd decide di tessere nuovamente il loro filo, di dare loro un nuovo destino ed un nuovo scopo. Non so nemmeno _se_ esistano gli dèi in cui credevamo un tempo, ma io _so_ che ero qui per ritrovarti. L’ho sempre saputo.»

Hagan tacque. Sentiva il sangue martellargli nelle tempie, un rumore assordante quanto i rintocchi delle campane della chiesa vicina, che avevano appena iniziato a suonare: in questa nuova vita, il suo cuore non batteva lento e freddo come una volta. Un fiume di ricordi si riversò tra le pareti del suo cranio, tumultuosi come le rapide del Reno sotto di loro: la voce bassa ed accorata di Folkhari mentre gli parlava della morte di Gebica, il modo delicato in cui le sue mani lo avevano toccato, quando aveva cercato di aiutarlo a curarsi le ferite, le ricche note del suo canto che si levavano accanto al focolare, narrando del matrimonio di Siglind e della vendetta dei Walsing, nella tetra notte del suo matrimonio, e l’ultima veglia nella sala di Attila, le porte sbarrate per tenere fuori gli Unni ed il gelo dell’inverno, e le parole che si erano scambiati, e i loro sguardi nel buio, gli occhi azzurri di Folkhari che brillavano nella pallida luce delle torce. 

«Anch’io ho sempre saputo che esistevi» mormorò, piano. La sua voce gli uscì piatta, atona, come sempre, ma il sorriso di Folkhari divenne più ampio. «Io--»

Si accorse che gli mancavano le parole. Come poteva spiegare a voce come si era sentito fino a quel momento? Con la _certezza_ che un tempo aveva vissuto un’altra vita, in un’epoca così remota da essere ormai leggenda, un’epoca dove era stato un guerriero, un berserk, uno sciamano ed una valchiria? Un’epoca dove aveva conosciuto ed amato persone che, ormai, per la gente che lo circondava, altro non erano che personaggi di fantasia scritti su qualche libro polveroso?

«Come mi hai trovato?» chiese infine. Meglio parlare d’altro, non avrebbe mai saputo dar voce a quel turbine vorticante di emozioni, risucchiante quanto i mulinelli del Reno.

Folkhari allargò le braccia: «Per caso» disse. «Un tempo, avrei detto che è stato il filo tracciato da Wyrd. Non avrei mai immaginato che---» rise piano. « È parecchio tempo che non torno a Worms, in realtà. E dopo così tanto tempo, sono andato in un pub a bere una birra coi miei vecchi compagni del liceo. È stato allora che ti ho visto: una visione del mio passato, una visione che non avrei mai potuto dimenticare, proprio lì, accanto a me, così vicino da poterti quasi sfiorare--» Folkhari sospirò. « Ma non ho nemmeno avuto il tempo di alzarmi, che tu eri già svanito. Per un attimo, ho quasi temuto di essere impazzito, e di averti solo sognato. Per me, era una prospettiva tremenda quanto il pensare che avrei potuto perderti per sempre, e che non avrei mai potuto dirti--- non avrei potuto dirti ciò che volevo dirti da tanto, troppo tempo. Per fortuna, ti avevano visto pure i miei compagni seduti accanto a me, quindi non ero improvvisamente impazzito. E, sempre per fortuna mia, conoscevano il ragazzo che era con te. Anche se ammetto di aver esitato, a quel punto. C’era sempre la possibilità che non ti ricordassi di me, o, se che fossi già _impegnato_ con quel ragazzo … sempre che tu non lo sia. »

Folkhari lo guardò coi suoi occhi penetranti. Hagan ci mise un po’, prima di processare quel che Folkhari stava dicendogli. Era un pensiero inusuale per lui, troppo perché potesse venirgli in mente al primo colpo. C’erano state delle persone che gli avevano suscitato dell’interesse, in passato, ma Hagan aveva ben presto smesso di farci caso, una volta che si era accorto che ciò che cercava _davvero_ negli altri erano i lineamenti di Waldhari, di Saganova, e sì, di _Folkhari_.

«No» disse in fretta. «Non c’è nessuno. Non c’è mai stato.» 

Per un attimo, fu come se non fosse mai passato un solo istante dal momento in cui Folkhari gli aveva posto delle domande, mentre medicava le sue ferite nella tenda dell’accampamento unno, e lo aveva _toccato_. Gli occhi di Folkhari scintillarono nella luce del sole morente, mentre si posavano su di lui, ed Hagan sentì _qualcosa_ smuoversi nel suo petto, qualcosa che era stato immobile e silente per lungo tempo, in questa vita come nell’altra. 

Ma prima che Folkhari potesse parlare, Hagan lo precedette: «Hai detto che volevi dirmi qualcosa, prima… Se hai aspettato così a lungo, dimmelo ora. Sono qui per questo, per ascoltarti» 

Hagan vide Folkhari prendere un ampio respiro: «Bene. Hai ragione. Io … - disse, la voce bassa, quasi un sussurro. - Io volevo chiederti di _perdonarmi_.»

Hagan si ritrovò a fissarlo sbalordito, gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca semi-aperta.  
«Non hai nulla di cui farti perdonare» disse, la voce appena increspata dalla sorpresa. Perché una simile richiesta? Folkhari lo aveva atteso così a lungo, in _questa_ vita, e nell’altra, quella _vecchia_ … 

Non era certo Folkhari che avrebbe dovuto chiedere il suo perdono. Hagan non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare lo sguardo vuoto di Sigifrith, le sue labbra insanguinate, mentre la punta della sua lancia gli fuoriusciva dal petto, il suo sangue scuro che macchiava la neve pallida, e il gracchiare dei corvi di Odino sopra la sua testa, le loro nere ali stagliate contro la luce del freddo sole invernale. Non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare lo sguardo colmo d’orrore di Folkhari quando lo aveva visto in piedi di fronte al corpo di Sigifrith, la lancia ancora insanguinata stretta in pugno, e la fretta con cui si era allontanato da lui, nemmeno in quella vita, nemmeno dopo tutti quei secoli.

Hagan sentì il sapore della bile riempirgli la gola. 

« _Sì_ , invece» prima che Hagan potesse ritrarsi, Folkhari fece un passo in avanti, e gli prese le mani tra le sue. «Mi dispiace, Hagan. Non avrei dovuto lasciarti solo. Non avrei dovuto comportarmi come tutti quegli … _idioti_ che ti hanno considerato un mostro e che ti hanno disprezzato, dopo la morte di Sigifrith. Non mi sono mai perdonato, per tutto il tempo che avremmo potuto avere, e che invece abbiamo perduto per colpa della mia cecità. Ho sempre saputo che eri … _diverso_ , ma io … io non l’ho capito, e non l’ho capito proprio nel momento in cui avresti avuto più bisogno del mio aiuto.»

Hagan non rideva mai. L’aveva fatto solo una volta, nella sua vecchia vita, e perfino ora, in questa nuova vita, ridere gli riusciva difficoltoso. Eppure, ci provò, scoprendo i denti in quello che solo coloro che lo conoscevano molto bene avrebbero potuto interpretare come un sorriso.

«Non te l’ho mai detto, ma Gundrun mi disse che, per ciò che avevo fatto, i corvi avrebbero banchettato con le mie ossa, e Gundahari … ah, ciò che mi disse _lui_. Ma tutto questo ha smesso di avere importanza quando mia sorella mi ha abbracciato, e quando mio fratello ha riposto la sua fiducia in me. E se credi che abbia mai provato astio per te … » scosse la testa. « No, non puoi incolparti per ciò che _io_ ho fatto. Io ho deciso che Sigifrith doveva morire, e io ne ho pagato le conseguenze.» Come un’eco lontana, ad Hagan parve, per un istante, di sentire nello scrosciare dei flutti del Reno sotto di loro la voce della fanciulla-cigno, i suoi capelli brillanti sotto la pallida luce dell’alba: _Da quando uccidesti Sigifrith, hai mai conosciuto l’amore di una donna, o l’amicizia di un uomo?_

«Tu hai solo mantenuto il giuramento fatto a tuo fratello» Folkhari scosse la testa e, per un attimo, nella mente di Hagan, i suoi capelli dorati, scintillanti sotto la luce del tramonto, si confusero con la bionda chioma della fanciulla-cigno che gli aveva parlato in quel modo, chiedendogli di lasciare la sua casa, ed il calore del focolare, per vivere tra le creature del fiume, lasciandosi alle spalle per sempre il mondo degli uomini, ed i dolori che portava con sé. «Avrei dovuto saperlo. Avrei dovuto _capirlo_. »

«Non ha importanza» Hagan sentì una vampata di calore nel petto, là in quello stesso cuore che un tempo aveva battuto così freddo e lento, in modo così diverso da quello degli altri uomini. « Ci siamo già detti tutto ciò che dovevamo dire quella notte, quando facemmo la veglia nella sala di Attila, con l’inverno e gli Unni in agguato dietro la porta.»

«Già, quella notte» Folkhari rise piano. «Gli Unni avevano rotto le corde della mia arpa, e io mi offrii di starti accanto. Non sarei mai riuscito a dormire … non sapendo che poteva essere la mia ultima notte con te. E così poi è stato » si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro. « È passato così tanto tempo … così tanto … ho passato tutta la mia vita - _questa_ vita- a ripensare a quei momenti, a quanto ora mi sembri inutile, vuoto e stupido ciò che un tempo tenevamo in considerazione più di ogni altra cosa. Quanto dolore, quanto _inutile_ dolore ha portato la morte di Sigifrith, e per _cosa_ è dovuto morire, quando non se lo meritava? Ma tu » scosse la testa. « Tu sei sempre stato vivo nei miei ricordi, vivo come lo sei ora, e ho sempre saputo che tu _importavi_. Nei miei ricordi, nei miei sogni, il tuo viso e i tuoi occhi brillavano più di tutto il maledetto tesoro di Fadhmir, o delle sale dorate di Wodans.»

Hagan non rispose. Si accorse, improvvisamente, che Folkhari non aveva lasciato le sue mani nemmeno per un istante, da quando le aveva strette, e di quanto fosse _vicino_ , così vicino da poter contare il numero esatto delle lunghe ciglia bionde che circondavano i suoi occhi, blu come il cielo d’estate. 

« _Mia walkurja_ » mormorò Folkhari, piano, e, con delicatezza, posò le labbra sulle sue. 

***  
Hagan si svegliò con la luce che entrava dalla finestra della sua camera da letto. La sorpresa fu tale che si trovò a sobbalzare, ancora nel dormiveglia, in quanto raramente dormiva _così tanto_ , perfino nei weekend. Che ore erano?

Con gli occhi ancora impastati di sonno, si ritrovò a fissare il quadrante della sveglia sul suo comodino, che segnava qualche minuto dopo le dieci. 

Un sogno. Doveva essere stato solo un sogno. Non poteva spiegarsi in nessun altro modo, sennò, le immagini confuse e nebulose che si affastellavano nella sua mente, una più incredibile dell’altra: un volto uscito direttamente dai ricordi della sua vita passata, un lungo giro tra le vie di Worms, senza nemmeno guardare il nome dei locali in cui capitavano, e poi, alla fine, il letto del suo squallido appartamento vicino all’università, dove le sue cosce si erano strette attorno alla vita del suo _ricordo_.

Hagan si ritrovò ad emettere un gorgoglio. Sogno o non sogno, quanto doveva aver bevuto la sera precedente? Decisamente troppo. Si sarebbe ritrovato con il cranio spaccato in due dall’emicrania, poco ma sicuro. 

Fece per muoversi, quando finalmente, nella sua mente annebbiata ed assonnata, gli giunse il sospetto che _qualcosa_ era fuori posto, nella sua camera. O meglio, nel suo letto, poiché i lunghi capelli biondi che cadevano sparsi sul cuscino accanto al suo non erano sicuramente i _suoi_. 

A quanto pareva, non era stato un sogno. 

Hagan si massaggiò le tempie, cercando di scacciare l’emicrania che gli attanagliava le tempie. Oh, avrebbe dovuto farsi un caffé. O addirittura prendersi un’aspirina. 

Badando a non svegliare Folkhari, scivolò fuori dalle lenzuola e si mise a cercare i suoi vestiti, sparsi alla rinfusa sul pavimento. Si ritrovò a ringraziare tra sé e sé qualsiasi divinità esistente, inclusi gli antichi dèi, se ancora esistevano, che il suo coinquilino quel weekend fosse andato a trovare la sua famiglia, così da non dovergli spiegare la presenza di uno sconosciuto alto e biondo nudo nel suo letto, soprattutto dopo anni in cui non si era mai mostrato davvero interessato a _nessuno_. 

Certo, anche se non si era mai abituato davvero a quella nuova epoca, e che forse non lo sarebbe mai stato, si ritrovò a riflettere mentre metteva la caraffa sul fuoco, era pur vero che, per quanti inconvenienti gli causasse -la prima e l’unica volta in cui era salito su un aereo era stata l’esperienza più terrificante della sua vita, più tremenda di qualsiasi battaglia avesse mai affrontato nella sua _altra_ vita- non poteva certo negare che gli portasse anche dei vantaggi. Lui e Folkhari, la sera precedente, avevano potuto camminare insieme, fianco a fianco, scambiandosi ogni tanto qualche bacio -ancora incerto, ancora troppo incerto, soprattutto per lui che non aveva grandi esperienze coi baci, né in questa vita né nell’altra - senza attirare più che qualche sguardo curioso qua e là.

Quel pensiero, ancora una volta, gli scaldò il cuore, quel suo cuore che un tempo era stato così diverso da quello degli altri uomini mortali. 

Quando tornò nuovamente in camera da letto, trovò Folkhari sveglio e seduto tra le lenzuola stropicciate, intento a sbadigliare e a scostarsi i lunghi capelli biondi dal viso. 

«Da quanto tempo sei sveglio?» gli chiese sorridendo, gli occhi azzurri che brillavano tra le lunghe ciglia abbassate, ancora velate dal sonno. A quanto pare, si ricordava bene dei lunghi vagabondaggi notturni di Hagan lungo il fiume e nella foresta, incapace di dormire, attirato dalle voci che udiva nel buio.

«Ti sorprenderesti» replicò Hagan, posando le due tazze sul comodino. 

«Ovviamente. Tu riesci sempre a sorprendermi, in un modo o nell’altro» Folkhari si sporse verso la tazza, e la coperta gli scivolò lungo le gambe, lunghe ed agili. Notando che Hagan lo guardava, il sorriso di Folkhari divenne più ampio, e la voce non fu più divertita, ma carezzevole. « _Mia walkurja_ »

Hagan prese un respiro profondo. Folkhari lo aveva chiamato così più e più volte nel corso di quella notte, la bocca ansimante contro il suo orecchio, le sue mani concitate sul suo corpo, forse meno callose di quanto Hagan ricordasse, ma ancora forti e sicure come un tempo. 

Parole che se prima lo avevano fatto gemere di passione, ora gli ricordavano un momento ora così lontano nel tempo e nello spazio, e dell’alta figura del dio davanti a lui, il mantello che svolazzava nel vento e il cappello a tesa larga che gettava lunghe ombre sulla vuota cavità dell’occhio destro, che gli parlava di morte e di scelte e di _sacrifici_.

Hagan sospirò. Forse un giorno gli avrebbe detto del ruolo di cui Odino l’aveva rivestito, in quel tempo lontano in cui gli dèi camminavano tra gli uomini e in cui Hagan era in grado di udire la loro voce. Forse un giorno avrebbe trovato le parole giuste per comunicarglielo.

Ma per ora, Folkhari gli aveva fatto capire che non gli _importava_.

«Beh, ieri sei stato _tu_ a sorprendermi» 

Folkhari sorrise, facendo cadere la lunga cortina di capelli biondi di lato: «Te l’ho detto, tu mi hai sorpreso per primo quando ti ho rivisto in quel pub. Dopo tutti quegli anni passati a chiedermi se esistevi, se eri reale e non solo il prodotto della follia della mia mente ... » la sua voce divenne improvvisamente malinconica. «Un tempo avrei ringraziato Wyrd di avermi condotto da te, penso … Ti ricordi di cosa ti dicevo ieri, sulle anime che ritornano nella Middle Garth? Le storie narrano che nemmeno la morte poté davvero separare Sigilind e Sigmund, che tornarono a cercarsi una volta che Wyrd tracciò dei nuovi fili per le loro anime.»

Il cuore di Hagan, da leggero e spensierato che era, ritornò pesante come un macigno. «Già. Me lo ricordo anch’io. Brunichild diceva di essere Sigilind rinata.» Non era un bel ricordo, però. Hagan non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare il viso della principessa visigota, i suoi chiari occhi azzurri riempirsi di sgomento nel vedere Gundahari che le si faceva incontro al posto di Sigifrith, né lo sguardo d’orrore che aveva lanciato ad Hagan, nel vedere la benda che gli nascondeva l’occhio mancante, e la lunga lancia che portava in pugno, la vigile ombra di suo fratello maggiore, sempre leale, sempre fedele. Né poteva dimenticare la freddezza con Brunichild cui aveva parlato nel decidere la morte di Sigifrith, una volta scoperto il suo tradimento, il tradimento di colui che un tempo, in un’altra vita, era stato il suo amante e fratello. Le dita gli si serrarono quasi convulsamente attorno alla tazza. 

«Hagan» la calma voce di Folkhari lo sottrasse a quei pensieri. Hagan non si era nemmeno accorto che il compagno gli si era avvicinato, scostando le lenzuola, e che gli aveva posato la mano sul braccio. 

Hagan non rispose, semplicemente prese un lungo sorso di caffè prima di sedersi nuovamente sul letto. Fu solo in quel momento che sentì la mano di Folkhari, delicata ma ferma, posarsi alla base della sua schiena. 

Si voltò, gli occhi di Folkhari fissi nei suoi: «Lo so, non è un bel ricordo» lo sentì mormorare, piano. «Ma stavolta, oso sperare che andrà meglio. Dopotutto» rise piano, a bassa voce. «Nessuno di noi ha dovuto dormire per anni all’interno di un cerchio di fiamme, qualcosa dovrà pur dire, no?»

Stavolta, fu Hagan a baciarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Orrenda traduzione mia di ‘Since you slew Sigifrith, have you known a woman’s love or the friendship of a man?’
> 
> Buon Natale, @ **Halja** !


End file.
